jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Ross
Lucas "Luke" Ross 'is a very mischievous 12-year old boy. He was adopted from Detroit, Michigan when he was five years old. He is the second oldest child in the Ross family. Personality He has had a massive crush on Jessie from the first moment he saw her, even though she is six years older than him. He likes to play pranks on his siblings, especially Ravi. He is addicted to dancing and video games. His favorite style of dancing is breakdancing. Character History In '"New York, New Nanny", he meets Jessie and instantly develops a crush on her. He tries many ways to impress her, including voting yes when she is considered to be the new nanny, dressing up in a tux, giving her roses, having a dinner made for them, and asking her on a date. To get Jessie's attention, he and his three siblings run away in their parents' helicopter. He also attends Emma's science fair with Jessie. In "The Talented Mr. Kipling", he is assigned as partners with Emma for a school assignment for their photography class. In "Used Karma", he starts pulling pranks on Ravi. Annoyed by this, Ravi gets back at him. Luke learns his lesson when Ravi gets back at him by pulling pranks on him and convincing him they happened because of his bad karma. In "Zombie Tea Party 5", he teams up with Jessie to beat his rival at a paintball game. In "One Day Wonders", he performs in the park with Jessie. He dances while Jessie plays guitar and sings a song that she wrote. In "Zuri's New Old Friend", he helps Ravi and Emma borrow a toy dinosaur from the park because they think Mr. Kipling is in love with it. In "Creepy Connie Comes a Callin", he gets a new math tutor, Connie, who was hired by Jessie. Jessie think Connie will be the perfect example to Luke, until she finds out that Connie has an obsessive crush on him. In "A Christmas Story", he helps Jessie and the Ross kids decorate their penthouse for Christmas and tries to get Jessie to kiss him under the mistletoe. He later goes to the mall and temporarily ends up in toy jail with Jessie and Emma because of an angry elf. At the end of the episode, he kisses Jessie on the cheek in surprise, just after she wakes up and before the family takes a picture. In "Star Wars", he looks through Jordan Taylor's suitcase with Zuri and they find his cell phone and start prank-calling celebrities from his contact list. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", he helps Ravi through his first day at Luke and Emma's school. Ravi ends up embarrassing Luke in front of his friends. Luke tells Ravi they aren't brothers anymore and to pretend he doesn't know him while they're at school. Luke ends up forgiving Ravi after he defeats the school bully by giving him a sandwich filled with hot Indian peppers. In "Take the A-Train... I Think?", he helps Bertram get rid of a pesky spider that has made its home in the Ross household. In "Romancing the Crone", he tries to make Mr. Kipling an internet star, along with Emma and Ravi. In "The Princess and the Pea Brain", he tries to convince Brody to give him a ride on his motorcycle. He also appears in Zuri's fairytale story as Brody aka Prince Smarming's assistant. In "World Wide Web of Lies", he learns how to wrestle from Bertram, along with Ravi. In [[The Special Restaurant]], he is seen at the restaurant in a dark blue suit with a red necktie. Relationships 'Jessie' Jessie is Luke's nanny. He had developed a crush on her the minute he saw her, though Jessie feels nothing for him except the love of friendship. Jessie would do anything for Luke just like she would for any other of the Ross kids.'' (see Lessie)'' 'Emma' Emma is Luke's older sister..He and Emma usually fight a lot, although they do have their good moments. (see Luma) 'Ravi' Ravi is Luke's younger brother adopted from India. Luke enjoys pulling pranks on Ravi, but they do share a good brotherly relationship. (see Lavi) 'Zuri' Zuri is Luke's younger sister adopted from Africa. They appear to have a good brother-sister relationship. (see Luri) Trivia *He is a very talented at dancing, especially breakdancing. *He has a lot of freckles. *He has a crush on Jessie, despite the fact that she is his nanny and she is six years older than him. *He enjoys playing video games. *In "Zombie Tea Party 5", it is implied that Luke wears briefs, but in "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?" and "Take the A-Train... I Think?", he is shown wearing boxers. It is possible that he wears both. Photo Gallery To view the Luke Ross gallery, click here. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:1999 Births Category:Main Cast Category:Trivia Category:Images of Luke Ross